The Imaging and Biosensor Core will provide specialized imaging techniques and fluorescence biosensors[unreadable] for the three component projects. Laser scanning and spinning disc confocal microscopy, multi-photon[unreadable] microscopy, multi-line total internal reflection fluorescence (TIRF) microscopy, FRAP, photoactivation and[unreadable] CALI (Chromophore Assisted Laser Inactivation) will be provided for the investigators. In addition, the[unreadable] Core will be able to provide traction force imaging as needed. Training of individuals from the component[unreadable] projects and advice on the design of imaging experiments will be provided.[unreadable] The core will also provide live cell biosensors for Rho family proteins and SGEF, and assist in their[unreadable] application. The Hahn lab has pioneered study of Rho family protein activation in living cells. Program[unreadable] project members will use published biosensors together with recently developed approaches that greatly[unreadable] enhance sensitivity and decrease perturbation of living cells. The core will also assist in application of[unreadable] biosensors developed by other laboratories.[unreadable] The Core Director has a long history of producing seminal developments in imaging methodogies (FRAP,[unreadable] single particle tracking, traction force imaging, and photoactivation and CALI as applied to cell adhesion[unreadable] and migration). Similarly, the Core Co-director has been a leader in the field of biosensor development[unreadable] (live cell indicators of Calmodulin-calcium binding, Rac, Cdc42 and Rho nucleotide state, MAP kinase[unreadable] phosphorylation, and fluorescent dyes for imaging of protein activity in vivo).